The Other Weasley Girl
by Mrs. Atticus Finch
Summary: Bridgette "Bird" Evans was taken in by the Weasleys after a werewolf killed her parents. Disguised as Fred and George's triplet sister, she attends Hogwarts with a dark secret. Will she be able to make her way through Hogwarts feeling like the freak she thinks she is? Or will a certain professor show her she's not alone? Eventual Remus/OC Set during POA


Arthur and Molly Weasley weren't the wealthiest of families in the wizarding world, but they made up for it by the love and kindness. Currently, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had five children, all boys. Bill, the oldest, was 9 and only two years from starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Charlie, the second born, was born two years after Bill. Then came Percy three years after Charlie. Finally the twins, Fred and George, came two years after Percy. It was a full house, and money was tight, but the Weasley's managed.

During the week, and the occasional weekend, Arthur worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Despite being a pureblood wizard, Arthur found Muggles fascinating, and stood strongly stood against any discrimination Muggles faced from the wizarding world. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, stayed home and cared for their five boisterous, but loving boys while de-gnoming the family garden.

Overall, life was perfect for the Weasley's, despite dealing with the war going on and with You-Know-Who in hiding. But despite all this, the Weasley's were able to get by. However, one visit from Albus Dumbledore one afternoon changed the lives of the Weasley's forever.

* * *

It was 1980, and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was enjoying a nightly walk through a quiet part of London. With his deluminator ready, Dumbledore quietly snuffed out each lantern that he passed. Owls gently hooted in the distance, but they didn't bother Albus. He always found their tune comforting.

But while this was a peaceful night, Albus had a lot on his mind. Specifically, Sybill Trelawney's prophecy, which spoke of a boy, who was to be born at the end of the month. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

At first, Albus thought nothing of it. Sybill Trelawney, despite being the granddaughter of a world renowned seer, was mediocre at best and often thought of as a fraud. Albus was disappointed by her interview, and was about to politely decline her application as a professor of divination when she entered a trance and spoke those foreboding words. He wasn't if he wanted to believe them until an encounter with Severus Snape only confirmed Sybill Trelawney's prediction. Albus remembered that night well.

_They both stood on a hill outside the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus was on his knees after Albus had disarmed him."No, don't kill me!" Albus cooly regarded the Death Eater before him, wondering what message Voldemort had for him._

"_That wasn't my intention, Severus. What message does Lord Voldemort have for me this time?" The man formerly known as Tom Riddle had grown into a dark, devious creature, despite the help Albus tried to give him while he was at school. And after Albus declined Riddle's application to become the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the latter traveled around the world, gathering followers while experimenting and exploring dark magic. There was no doubt in Albus' mind that Riddle would seek vengeance against him._

"_No message. I came here on my own account!" Albus narrowed his eyes at the desperate Death Eater, wondering what in Merlin's Beard would make a Death Eater come crawling on his knees._

"_What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

"_The prophecy...Trelawney-" So that was it._

"_Ah, yes. How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Everything-everything I heard! That is why-he thinks it refers to Lily Evans!" When Severus mentioned the girl's name, Albus became even more irate. So, he had come for his own selfish reasons._

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy, born at the end of July."_

"_But he thinks it's her son! He intends to hunt them down now to kill them!"_

"_If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

"_I have-I have asked him."_

"_You disgust me." Albus stared at Severus with contempt. Truely, he had never met such a selfish wizard, save for Lord Voldemort. "You do not care about the death of her husband and son, as long as you get what you want." Now, Severus was shaking a little, as if he were caught in a trap._

"_Hide them all, I beg you." Albus walked towards the kneeling wizard, studying him fiercely. _

"_And what will you give me in exchange, Severus?"_

"_Anything." _

And so, Severus Snape became a double spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and Albus wondered if he made the right decision in trusting Severus. But being skilled enough in legilimens, Albus could see Severus would be true to his word. Despite Lily Potter's rebuff, Severus still loved her. And despite his selfish request, he was also willing to protect her husband and son.

Albus sighed, wondering what the future holds. Dark times lie ahead. And soon everyone will have to choice between what was right, and what was easy. His mind wandered to the little boy that was soon to be born, and the danger he was in.

But Albus' thoughts were soon broken by soft cry nearby, and he couldn't make out if it was human or animal. Albus followed the direction of the sound, and soon came upon a foul stench. Taking out his wand, he whispered, "Lumos." After all that he had seen, Albus had managed to control his emotions and hold his ground. But the sight before him almost made him drop his wand. At his age, he was lucky he still had his wits and reflexes about him.

Before him, in a large pool of blood, were two mangled bodies of a man and a woman, both dead. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that a werewolf had been hunting nearby, and these poor souls were defenseless against it. The crying noise grew louder, and Albus turned his wand to find a little blonde haired girl, about two or three years old, nearby the bodies. _These must be her parents, _Albus thought grimly.

Bending down, he searched for any identification he could find. Albus found none, not even a wand. _They must be muggles. _He turned again to the crying toddler, who herself looked like she was attacked by the wolf. However, her injuries were much different. And Albus feared she may have been infected with lycanthropy.

Gently walking over to the girl, Albus waved his wand to clean up the blood before picking her up. Her green eyes met Albus' blue ones, and Albus gently wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. "There, there. Everything will be alright." Wrapping the girl in his traveling cloak, Albus cast a disillusionment charm on the horrific scene before turning to apparate. He would inform the Ministry later. Right now, Albus' main concern was the tiny girl who was sleeping in his arms.

* * *

After Albus had dropped the girl off at St. Mungo's, he apparated back to Hogsmeade, where he walked briskly up to the castle. Paying no attention to Minerva's greeting, Albus made his way to the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairs up to his office. "Lemon drops." Albus walked up the staircase after the gargoyle had stepped aside.

Once in his office, Albus sat down at his desk and side, contemplating what to do. Of course, the Ministry had to be notified of the attack, regardless if the victims were Muggles. However, the young girl would face scrutiny as the healers at St. Mungo's determine if she did have lycanthropy. Albus was hoping for the best, but her injuries did not look promising. If the girl did have lycanthropy, where was she to go? It was clear a muggle orphanage was out of the question. She would either be kept at Hogwarts or with a wizarding family. There was no doubt in Albus' mind that the girl possessed the magical capability like any other pure or half blood child. The twinkle in her eye was unmistakable.

But who would she go to? Werewolves already faced discrimination among the rest of the wizarding world. Remus Lupin himself was struggling to keep employment due to his affliction. How would they react to a child with lycanthropy? Sighing again, Albus heard a musical cry from above. Looking up, Albus found Fawkes circling the office before perching on the desk in front of him. Albus smiled softly and gently stroked the bird, who cocked his head, as if Fawkes had already knew the dilemma. Albus chuckled as the phoenix cried out in concern. "Yes, this is quite a predicament, isn't it?" The bird crowed softly again as the door opened.

Professor McGonagall quietly made her way into the office, concern radiating over her spectacles. "Whatever is the matter, Albus? You returned with so much haste, I almost thought you ill. Would you like me to fetch Poppy?" Albus chuckles.

"No, all is well Minerva. At least in regards to my health." Minerva quirked an eyebrow.

"Then what is it, Albus?" The headmaster then went on to explain the horrific site he found in a London alley, shocking Minerva into silence. "But what about the girl, Albus? What will happen to her?" Albus let out a deep sigh as he examined Fawkes preen himself.

"For now, she will be kept at St. Mungo's. I managed to get her into a private room and swore the healers to secrecy. I don't want a word of this reaching the Prophet." Albus stared grimly at Minerva over his own spectacles.

"And after that, Albus?"

"If the child shows no signs of lycanthropy, she will, of course, be sent to a Muggle orphanage. Provided we find no living relatives."

"And if the child should have lycanthropy?" Once more, Albus sighed before taking off his spectacles.

"Then she will be placed with a wizarding family until she's old enough to come to Hogwarts." Minerva looked sternly at the headmaster, her mind filled to the brim with concern.

"And how would you manage that, Albus? Many families are already on edge with Greyback on the loose. What makes you think there's a family out there willing to take a child cursed with this...this horror?! Surely you know that?"

"I do, Minerva. There is no doubt that this will be a difficult task. But the child deserves the best possible care for her condition. The family will have to diligently provide the Wolfsbane potion to her and have a secure location for her to transform."

"But where would you find such a family, Albus? Surely there can't be enough families brave enough to take up such a task. Nor would they have the room to accommodate the child. And who's to say they won't mistreat the child? The wizarding world already holds a prejudice against werewolves!"

Stroking his beard, Albus looked at Minerva thoughtfully. "Ah, but you're forgetting one thing, Minerva. Out of everything required of them, the family must possess something that is perhaps the most important aid for her recovery."

Professor McGonagall arched a brow at the headmaster. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Love, Minerva. Love."

* * *

The little girl's name, Albus had discovered, was Bridgette Evans. She came from a family that were all Muggles. Not only was she an only child, but her parents were as well, meaning that she had no family left. Albus wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing, as the child unfortunately did have lycanthropy.

When he told the rest of the staff, reactions ranging from shock to despair. Everyone knew that Fenrir Greyback targeted children, but they never thought a two year old could be one of his victims. But then, no one really knows if it was actually Greyback that actually killed her parents. "What will happen to her now, Albus? Surely the Ministry knows about the attack by now?" Albus turned his gaze to Herbology professor and head of Hufflepuff House, Pomona Sprout.

"Indeed, Minister Bagnold has been informed. Along with the Departments of Magical Law Enforcement and Regulation for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"But what about the Prophet? Surely they've gotten word of the attack by now."

"The only report the Prophet has received, Filius, is that two Muggles were killed in a mysterious attack. There is no mention of the girl or her condition. At times, I consider myself lucky to have such leverage at the Ministry."

"How is the girl, Albus?" The headmaster turned to look at his deputy headmistress.

"The healers tell me she is progressing, and were able to clean her wounds. However, whoever the werewolf was also left a few scars behind. Most noticeably on her face." There were a few more gasps and murmurs as Albus gazed up at Fawkes on his perch.

"But where will she go after St. Mungo's, Albus? Would it be possible for Remus to take her? "

"My dear Minerva, Remus is already struggling to care for himself. His living situation would be of no help to the girl. However, I do have one family in mind. While it may take some convincing on my part, I'm sure they will take her in. After all, what family best exemplifies kindness than the Weasleys?" The staff murmured again as Albus turned his gaze to Potions Master and head of Slytherin Horace Slughorn. "Horace, I want you to start brewing Wolfsbane right away. It will be necessary to keep producing it as the child grows. We need to have a stock prepared to send to Arthur and Molly and for when the child is old enough to come to Hogwarts. Maybe have some of your N.E.W.T. students help you."

The nervous looking professor who was standing in a corner nodded his head. "Yes, Headmaster. Right away." Albus nodded.

"Good, now that's settled, I think it's time I paid Arthur and Molly a visit."

* * *

Albus didn't think the word of the werewolf attack would spread so quickly at the Ministry. Of course, the girl had to be put on the register. But thanks to Albus' connections, not a word of the girl's condition was leaked to the Prophet.

Arthur had heard of the attack of course, and about the girl. But he and Molly were still surprised to find Albus at their doorstep one afternoon. While Arthur kept a stoic expression while Albus retold his story, Molly was very easily moved to tears. Both husband and wife looked at each other nervously as Albus made his offer to them. "You don't have to answer right away. Young Bridgette is expected to be at St. Mungo's for a few more weeks. The healers want to see what she's like during the full moon. But, I want to assure you everything is being done to help assist you, if you so wish to take the child in. Horace himself is already brewing multiple batches of the Wolfsbane potion, and we'll have it sent to you by the floo network. I should expect that this will be a difficult decision for you both, as you have five young children of your own. But given the fact the child is young, it is likely she will remain in her pup form for a few years, which is somewhat easier to manage. I, of course, will offer any assistance I can."

Arthur and Molly said they would get back to the headmaster after they gave it some thought. And there were multiple discussions about it. Arthur, concerned about the safety of his sons, was more hesitant to come to agreement. It's not like he didn't have concern for the child, he was just worried about the situation getting out of control. Molly, on the other hand, was very quick to come to a decision. While she was concerned about the safety of her sons, she was very confident in Albus' message. And besides, Molly always wanted a big family. She would finally have the daughter she'd always wanted.

And so, a few weeks after Albus came to the Burrow, Arthur and Molly brought their new addition to the family home. And despite his hesitance, Arthur was absolutely smitten with his new daughter, who took to her new parents almost instantly. They decided to keep the name Bridgette, who went by Bird as she grew up along with her her older brothers and eventually her younger brother Ron and sister Ginny. None of the children knew of Bird's affliction, having believed her occasional trips to the shed with Arthur was just because she was crazy about Muggles just like dad was. Arthur and Molly knew one day they would have to explain everything to their children, but for now they kept it between themselves as Bird grew up. Along with Fred and George, Bird started Hogwarts the same year, disguised as their triplet, despite her blonde hair. And unlike Fred and George, and her other older brothers, Bird happily became of student of Hufflepuff House, where she flourished under the guidance of Professor Sprout.


End file.
